rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
GRAV
GRAV - российская панк-группа, образованная силами двух коллективов (Five fucking и Fuck!!!OFF) и являющаяся временным дочерным проектом Five fucking. История 2014 Девятого июня 2014 года Грав собрал собственный коллектив, соединив свою старую группу из Тамбова Fuck!!!OFF и Five fucking. Она состоит из трёх участников Fuck!!!OFF ("Майкла", Володи Андреева и Валеры Тихонова) и трёх участников Five fucking (Жени Белого, Павла Чехова и Вадима Грава). Играют панк, имидж соответственный. Двенадцатого июня к группе присоединяется ещё один участник, клавишник Валерий Тихонов, который раньше был барабанщиком «Fuck!!!OFF». 23 июня 2014 группа выпускает альбом "Анархия". 16 июля 2014 группа выпускает второй альбом. 2015 5 января 2015 года выходит альбом "Зелёная Махновщина", который получает серебро. После выхода ещё двух альбомов, группа начинает готовить альбом, завершающий серию студийников 2015, а, возможно, и всю карьеру группы. По мере подготовки альбома выпускались синглы. 5 мая 2015 года группа объявила об окончании записи альбома, выпустим 3 мая свой первый клип. 7 мая группа выпускает свой новый альбом Не «пока», а «До свидания!». Не смотря на то, что музыканты сообщили, что альбом Не «пока», а «До свидания!» последний студийный альбом в карьере группы, позже стало известно, что GRAV готовят к выпуску серию альбомов на 2016 год. Так же, группа приняла участие в сборнике Синдром Анархии под номером 26 с песней "Значит". С июня по июль группа даёт ряд концертов по Уфе, областям и сёлам (с ними ездит благовещенская группа Aki Sora). 8 июля выходит клип на песню "Значит". 2 августа выходит анимационный клип на песню "Kiss Rush", которая записана и написана в стиле поп-панк, что странно для GRAV. Она была записана вместе с японской поп-панк и альт. рок командой SS и Анной Белой. Видео получило название "GRAV - Kiss Rush (feat. SS & Anna White) (Levi-Hanji/Attack on Titan/Kiss/Love/Anime)". Но событие выхода анимации почему-то не освещалось на сайте и в группе. 3 августа выходит первый демо-альбом группы Pop Punk Demo Songs from Summer 2014 with SS & Anna White. 11 октября выходит клип на песню "Винтовка - это праздник (всё летит в пизду)" с альбома Не «пока», а «До свидания!». 13 октября 2015 года выходит сингл, записанный совместно с группой Провокация. Сингл получил название "Suicidio - no es una opción", призывающий к остановке в умах молодёжи глупых мыслей о суициде, говоря, что это не выход из ситуации. 31 октября 2015 года выходит ещё один сингл, записанный совместно с Провокацией "Новая революция". В песне сингла говорится о российской реальности. 25 ноября 2015 снова принимают участие в сборнике Синдром Анархии с новой песней, которая должна была выйти в 2016 с новым альбом. Песня называется "Ленин" и стоит под номером 10 (14) на сборнике. 15 декабря выходит полноценный видеоклип на песню "Значит", который, в виду своей жестокости и шокирующего материала, был удалён с ведущих видеохостингов. 2016 1 января 2016 выходит сингл "Хайль, Путин!" и клип на одноимённую песню. 4 января 2016 выходит сингл "Sonia Is A Punk Rocker"/"Тебя просто не может быть...", песни которого посвящены девушке Вадима. 10 января выходит ещё один сингл регги-направленности "Спроси у Джа" 14 января выходит последний сингл с альбома, выполненный в гранжевой манере "Свинцовый джайв". 17 января 2016 года всё-таки выходит первый из серии 2016 студийный альбом группы, именуемый "GRAV"! Альбом получился разнообразный в стилях рок-музыки, сочетая в себе как классические панк-манеры игры, так, и психоделическое звучание звучание, и регги-стилистику, и гранжвую стилистику игры. В этот же альбом вошёл в качесте бонуса мини-альбом группы, записанный в стиле "стихи в голосе" (как его называют музыканты) и представляет из себя зачитывание стихов Вадимом. EP называется "Мысли вслух". 14 февраля выходит второстепенный студийный альбом, записанный без Вадима Грава и основной контент использовался из неудачного проекта басиста Жени Белого, который исполнял на альбоме вокальные партии. Альбом имеет стилистику исполнения Егора Летова. 29 марта выходит первый макси сингл "О любви". С 17 по 18 апреля выходит новый альбом "Грязные животные Present", последний для Вадима Грава в качестве участника панк-проекта, о чём он заявил в презентации альбома. Пусть это и последний альбом для Грава, но не последний для группы, ведь со следующего года лидером GRAV становится Женя Белый. С 15 по 16 мая 2016 выходит сингл группы Anna Wahite & CTR Attack! под названием "Go My Way", в записи которого приняли участие музыканты GRAV. С 1 июня по 20 июня группа отправляется в первый масштабный тур "Грязные животные на выезде". Расписание тура: *Уфа (?) - 01.06.16 *Казань (?) - 02.06.16 *Благовещенск (?) - 03.06.16 *Салават (?) - 05.06.16 *Салават (?) - 06.06.16 *Оренбург (?) - 08.06.16 *Челябинск (концерт сорван) - 11.06.16 *Тамбов (?) - 15.06.16 *Стерлитамак (концерт сорван) - 17.06.16 *Ишимбай (концерт сорван) - 18.06.16 *Уфа (?) - 20.06.16 Вернувшись из тура музыканты залегли на дно, все думали, что Вадим уходит с поста и больше новинок с его участием у группы не будет, однако, 4 июля появилась информация, что с GRAV заключил контракт мексиканский рекорд-лейбл LatinPunkRecords на запись одного испаноязычного альбома в Мексике и выступление на !MexicanIntercontinentalPunkFest! в августе, на что группа с охотой согласилась и в начале августа 2016 группа вылетает в Мексику (с Вадимом) записывать альбом и давать концерты. Позже выходит первый альбом полностью испаноязычный альбом группы GRAV de México. 24 декабря выходит сингл, записанный совместно с группами Autopsie и Провокация, который был посвящён памяти лидера группы Motörhead Лемми. 31 декабря Вадим объявляет о своём уходе из музыки, а также об уходе с поста лидера, вокалиста и песенника проекта, передав эти полномочия Евгению. 2017 Начало 2017 года стало для группы затишьем, ведь новые ведущие силы в лице Евгения и Павла были заняты туром с Five fucking. Однако 25 января выходит новый альбом панк-группы с символичным названием New Era's Album, что прямым текстом говорила о полной перегруппировке проекта в плане звучания. Альбом стал вторым, где все вокальные партии исполнил Женя Белый (первый - "Мысли, разбившиеся о тетрадный листок", или "Любовь - не игрушка". Новый альбом был принят панк-комьюнити весьма негативно. Большим процентом провала записи послужил новый "сухой" звук. Лирики так же претерпела изменения, став проще и разительно отличаясь от лирики Вадима. В результате, альбом получил довольно средние рецензии и оценки. В ответ на такую реакцию Женя Белый написал следующий текст на странице группы: Хочу ответить на столь негативную реакцию на наш новый альбом '' Вы, бля, серьёзно думали услышать новый GRAV de México или что-то типа такого? Нет, этого больше не будет. Потому что по поводу музыки и текстов Вадим больше не имеет своего диктата (он же ушёл, хули). Если вы считаете, что мы начнём делать всё наотъебись, как где-то написали о нашем новом альбоме, то вы жестоко ошибаетесь. Это лишь пробник. Лишь небольшая часть нашего нового будущего. "Ну а я, как лидер и босс проекта, хочу сказать, что раз вы так ждёте того "истинного панк-рока", как "до ухода Вадима", то пускай. Мы выпустим что-то вроде компиляции или даже альбома с демками и готовыми песнями записи 2015-2016 годов (о да, блять, с ВГ, конечно же, вы же любите жрать это дерьмо). Однако же, спасибо за поддержку от более адекватных фэнов группы :3. Спасибо, что ждёте поднятия проекта на новый уровень под моим руководством.'' 21 февраля выходит сингл-кавер на песню Pennywise "Bro Hymn", записанный ещё в 2015-2016 годах, но не выходивший до этого. 26 марта прошла презентация нового альбома Хэй, бро!, после чего Евгений Беляк объявляет о роспуске проекта. Альбом стал последней работой группы за три года существования. Состав Основной состав * Вадим Грав (ушёл в 2016) - лид. вокал/гитара * Женя Белый - бас-гитара/соло-гитара/гитара/вокал * Валерий Тихонов - барабаны * Володя "Смерть" Андреев - ритм-гитара/синтезатор/гитара Весь состав *Вадим Грав *Женя Белый *Павел Чехов (доп. барабаны) *Володя "Смерть" Андреев *Максим "Майкл" Лисов (доп. гитара) *Андрей Темников (доп. гитара) *Сергей "СС-овец" (доп. гитара/вокал) Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' * Анархия! - 2014 * ПП! (Полный Пиздец) - 2014 * Зелёная Махновщина - 2015 * Всё новое - это хорошо забытое старое - 2015 * Революция - 2015 * Не «пока», а «До свидания!» - 2015 * GRAV - 2016 * "Мысли, разбившиеся о тетрадный листок", или "Любовь - не игрушка" - 2016 * Грязные животные Present - 2016 * GRAV de México - 2016 * New Era's Album - 2017 * Хэй, бро! - 2017 'Демо-альбомы' * Pop Punk Demo Songs from Summer 2014 with SS & Anna White - 2015 'Мини-альбомы' * Мысли вслух - 2016 'Концертные альбомы' * LIVE Уфа - 2014 * Fucking Springtime - 2015 * Alive in Mexico - 2016 'Синглы' *Собачья Жизнь - 24 октября 2014 *No Fun - 24 ноября 2014 *Полный Пиздец - 5 января 2015 *Caos y Destrucción - 9 января 2015 *Holidays in the Sun (live at AMADAY) - 16 февраля 2015 *10 весёлых лет - 13 марта 2015 *Русское поле экспериментов - 20 апреля 2015 *El Punky - 22 апреля 2015 *Песня красноармейца - 1 мая 2015 *Suicidio - no es una opción - 13 октября 2015 *Новая революция - 31 октября 2015 *Хайль, Путин! - 1 января 2016 *Sonia Is A Punk Rocker - 4 января 2016 *Спроси у Джа - 9 января 2016 *Свинцовый джайв - 14 января 2016 *Будильник - 17 апреля 2016 *Go My Way - 16 мая 2016 *Памяти Лемми - 24 декабря 2016 *Bro Hymn (Pennywise cover) - 21 февраля 2017 'Макси-синглы' *О любви - 29 марта 2016 *Девочка в чёрной куртке (feat. ВСЕ В КЕДЫ!) - 30 июля 2016 'Видеоклипы' *Identity Theft Protection (Official Demo-Video) - 3 мая 2015 *Значит (Official Demo-Video) - 8 июля 2015 *Kiss Rush (feat. SS & Anna White) (Levi-Hanji/Attack on Titan/Kiss/Love/Anime) - 2 августа 2015 *Винтовка - это праздник (всё летит в пизду) (Гражданская оборона cover) - 11 октября 2015 *Значит (Official Video) (remake) - 15 декабря 2015 *Хайль, Путин! (Clip) - 1 января 2016 *13-21 (Clip) - 17 января 2016 *Паранойя и истерия (Art Animation Video) - 17 января 2016 *Паранойя и истерия (Scary Animation Video) - 17 января 2016 *Свинцовый джайв (Clip) - 17 января 2016 *Страна пустоты (Clip) - 17 января 2016 *Грязные животные на отдыхе (мини-фильм) - 27 августа 2016 'Сборники' Официальные * Умерший панк - 2015 Сборники нескольких исполнителей * Синдром Анархии Vol.2 - 2015 (под номером 26, песня "Значит") * Синдром Анархии Vol.3 - 2015 (под номером 9, песня "Новая Революция" совместно с группой Провокация; под номером 10, песня "Ленин") * W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.1 - 2016 (под номер 3, песня "Свинцовый джайв"; под номером 4, песня "Ленин") * ГРАЖДАНСКАЯ ОБОРОНА - Tribute to Здорово и вечно (под номером 9, песня "Всё как у людей") - 2016 * Fucking bastards from the CIS presents: R.A.M.O.N.E.S. Never Die! - 2016 (под номером 1, песня "Blitzkrieg Bop") * Синдром Анархии Vol.4 - 2016 (под номер 20, песня "Докажи, что другой" совместно с группой Villainz United; под номер 21, песня "Потому что меня прёт") * W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.2 - 2016 (под номер 3, песня "Злой Панк"; под номером 4, песня "А я Металлист") * !MexicanIntercontinentalPunkFest! - 2016 (под номером 3, песня "Потому что меня прёт"; под номером 4, песня "Estoy rodeado de idiotas") * Синдром Анархии Vol.5 - 2016 (под номером 7, песня "Cáncer"; под номером 8, песня "Estoy rodeado de idiotas") * W.A.R. Is Rock Vol.3 - 2017 (под номером 19, песня "Cáncer"; под номером 20, песня "En Éste Lugar") 'Галерея' thumb|273x273px|left Категория:Коллективы России Категория:Коллективы из Уфы Категория:Группы панк-рока Категория:Группы прото-панка Категория:Группы анархо-панка Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы 2010-х годов Категория:Коллективы поющие на русском языке Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы поющие на испанском языке Категория:Коллективы поющие на японском языке Категория:Группы поп-панка Категория:Коллективы Уфы